Harry Potter and the Ninjas of Konoha
by becoming anime
Summary: Ninjas are hired to guard the school during the triwizard tournament. slightly AU


Harry potter and the ninjas of konoha

"Kisa! Hurry up! We don't wanna miss the train!" Avelyn called as she hopped on the train. Kisa hurried because it was cold for early September. They were going to Hogwarts, a school in Britain for young wizards.

"Coming!" They hurried past compartments while looking for an empty one. Finally, they came across one that had no one in inside. They sat down and the train started to chug along, gaining speed as it went.

"Did you see those weird people patrolling the platform?" Kisa questioned her best friend Avelyn.

"I didn't see anyone. Do you think it has anything to do with what happened at the Quidditch World Cup a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care. I just want to sit back and enjoy this year." As that was said the train pulled off with a jolt and they were on their way to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

When they arrived the rain was pounding hard and the horseless carriages carrying them to the castle swayed back and forth as they slowly moved along. They hoped that they would get answers as to who was patrolling the train platform. Everyone hurried into the great hall, decked out in its start of term splendor. It shone with hundreds and hundreds of candles floating above the cand causing the golden plates and goblets to shine as if saying "Welcome back, we're shining just for you." Kisa and Avelyn looked around thinking only about how much they missed Hogwarts and how good it was to be back. A boy with a mop of brown hair waved to them from one of the four tables below a huge banner with the Gryffindor insignia displayed proudly for all to see.

"Kisa! Come on I see Harry, Hermione, and Ron." They scurried over to see their friends from what seemed like forever. Professor McGonagall placed an old and ragged wizards hat on the stool signaling for it to sing the merry song and start the sorting of first years into different houses. Neither Avelyn nor Kisa listened as each terrified first year had the hat placed upon their head. Then had the sorting hat shout out which house they belonged in. They were staring but bluntly at the people who had just entered the hall. At the exact moment Dumbledore stood with his arms out with his arms out in welcome.

"I have one announcement before we fill our selves with the wonderful food to come. In light of recent events, we have called in some extra protection." The students whispered among themselves, but Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet them again. "These are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, more commonly known as the Leaf Village. They are here to protect you, but anger them and they will hurt you." That was the last of what was said on that matter. "Now I have only two words for you. Tuck in." The plates filled with food before their eyes, and they started devouring the food down as the ninjas slowly faded from their minds.

That night, Kisa snuck from her bed and started down the stairs to be suddenly stopped by Avelyn.

"Where do you think you're going, Kisa?"

"I'm just going out for a walk." Kisa replied unflinchingly. She was used to these confrontations. "Will you please go with me? I have never gotten caught before and I know I won't tonight." Avelyn pondered her words carefully. Finally she spoke.

"I will come with you. Just this once, so you will get off my case about it. And only if you're sure we won't get caught."

Kisa started jumping around for joy.

The hallways were silent as they quietly slipped through the portrait hole.

Kisa walked the air of someone who has done this one too many times. They had only gone down half a hallway when they were caught. A very hyper boy in a green jump suit bounced up and down the hallway. He had straight black hair with a bowlish looking hairstyle, and very thick eyebrows.

"I'm Rock Lee! I am supposed to ask what is your business here. Gai Sensai is in the bathroom!" He nearly screamed, bouncing all the while. They paused and stammered a bit trying to come up with a solution.

"We have to meet with a teacher?" Kisa replied in a questioning tone.

"Okay! Have safe travels!" The green ninja stated waving them by. When they were a safe distance away they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Just down the next hallway another hyper blond ninja was marching back and forth while a raven-haired one leaned against the wall staring out the window trying to ignore the blonds constant movement.

"Naruto will you cut that out?" the raven haired boy stated sternly.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?" The boy named Naruto asked ignoring what was previously said.

"It was probably you're imagination again." was the reply. The two boys had gone through this routine before.

"No, really. I think I hear someone." In fact, as he said that Kisa and Avelyn walked around the corner. "See. I told you I heard something." Naruto announced triumphantly trying to make Sasuke, his rival admit he was right. Sasuke ignored him and stood up straight and walked forward past Naruto. When Naruto ran forward to get to the girls first, Sasuke held his arm out causing Naruto to run into it.

"State your name and your business." Sasuke demanded in a cold and unfeeling voice. He wasn't going to accept any nonsense. The girls started mumbled and slowly walked backwards. Then they panicked and ran. Before they could get any farther they found Sasuke blocking the hallway.

"I said state your name and your business." Fortunatly for the girls their savior had come, in the form of two redheaded trouble makers, Fred and George. When they saw Kisa, a long time friend and occasional pranking genius, they knew they needed to help. They walked up behind the ninja boys and each grabbed an arm of one of the girls.

"Where have you been?"

"You were going to meet us an half an hour ago!"

"Its not nice to keep you're teachers waiting!"

They scolded them, shaking their fingers.

"We'll take it from here gentlemen." the said in unison while bowing slightly and exiting before anymore words could be spoken.

As they walked away, Avelyn repeatedly asked Kisa in a whisper. "Who the heck are these people?"

Finally, when the entered an abandoned classroom, in case the ninjas were stalking them, Kisa said

"Oh yeah, these are my friends, Fred and George. They're Ron's older brothers." Fred and George both grinned. "I help them out sometimes with some of their pranks. And engineered some good ones too."

They kept laughing and talking about past and future pranks while Avelyn was swearing not to tell. When they got back to the common room, they were met with a tall, dark figure looming in the distance.

"Where have you been? I have-" He tried to suppress laughter, and failed. "You should have seen the looks on your faces! I wanted to see what you would say!"

"Kai!" Kisa yelled, pulling him into a big hug. Kai was Kisa's older brother.

"So Kisa, how was your walk tonight? What happened? And why is Avelyn with you?"

"It was pretty good until we got caught by the ninjas."

"We had to rescue them from being turned in!" interrupted Fred and George. "They were going to get busted!"

"Did I teach you anything?" Kai asked playfully.

"Yeah, Yeah."Kisa whined as she pulled out her self-modified Ipod touch. She had spent months working on getting the right mix of magic and muggle technology. She put the panda earbuds in and started listening to her favorite music while singing the lyrics in their original Japanese. She was the only one who knew Japanese, Kai insisted on her learning it.

"Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori, Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi, Kurikaesu dake no fudan doorlritsu ga iku jumbi ii, are you ready?" Kisa nearly bounced up the stairs while twirling around. "Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzhou ni, Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping, Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me, Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story!" She flopped into her bed, singing softly to herself until she fell asleep.

Later, Avelyn trudged up the stairs to the portrait hole. She was exhausted and wished she had brought her ipod, a birthday present from Kisa. Once she reached her room, she looked over at Kisa's bed to find her sleeping there still listening to her Ipod. Avelyn drowsily put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She thought about all the dizzying events that had happened. From the ninjas to Fred and George, it was overwhelming. And it was only her first day back.

Down in the common room, Kai, Fred, and George each slowly wandered away to their rooms.

The sun peeked through a window, bathing the room in light. Everyone was still asleep, except for two. A girl was lying on a couch and starting to doze off. She had long, straight, black hair. A boy with the same hair color, but a little older than her, sat at a desk nearby. He had a large red textbook on his lap, and was taking notes on a piece of paper.

"Kai, remind me why I'm tutoring you this early in the morning." The girl asked, sitting up.

"Cause I don't want anyone to know that I need tutoring from my little sister!" Kai shouted.

There was a rustle from the stairs and a yawning Avelyn emerged. "Hey Kisa. And it's too early to be yelling at Kai." Kisa waved. "How's the tutoring going? You get anything through Kai's thick head?" Avelyn asked.

Kai looked up. "Kisa, I told you not to tell anyone!"

"She wouldn't tell anyone. Right, Avelyn? Kisa retorted.

"Course I wouldn't." Avelyn said, taking a seat on Kisa's outstretched legs.

"Hey is anyone else hungry?" Kai piped up a few minutes later, earning a pillow to his head.

"You're always hungry!" Kisa complained, dodging the pillow thrown back at her.

Even so, Avelyn and Kisa sighed in defeat and followed Kai down to breakfast.

In the great hall, they all sat down with Fred and George, exchanging stories of what happened last night. Little did they know that the very ninjas that they thought had been tricked were inquiring about them, seeing past their oh so clever trick.

Kisa and Avelyn had just walked into their first class of the day, Potions. The master, Professor Snape, hated Gryffindor for some unknown reason, and subtracted points for every little mistake. He loved the Slytherins, and gave them more points for every little thing. Today, he seemed in a especially bad mood.

Kisa and Avelyn decided it would be best if they sat in the back to avoide his wrath but hat was not to be. Snape seeing how quickly they scurried to the back that he thought today would be good for torture.

"Ms. Hakui and Ms. Takeuchi!" Snape called out. "Please sit up in the front of the class today." Kisa inwardly groaned as did Avelyn, the front was the worst place to sit. As they got up to move a silver haired ninja sauntered into the room. He had a black mask covering his mouth and a head band covering one of his eyes.

"Is there a Hakui, Kisa and a Takeuchi, Avelyn in this class?" the ninja questioned looking right at them.

"You've done it now, mudblood!" A cocky blond shouted from the Slytherins.

"Can it Malfoy!" Kisa shouted back as the ninja motioned them out the door. They followed him into an empty class, which was filled with ninjas. The girls were sat down in two chairs in the middle of the room. There were lots of people there. They saw Naruto and Sasuke from last night. Sasuke was crossing his arms looking bored. Naruto was staring at them intently, his blue eyes eager. Next to him was a ninja with pink hair who kept looking at Sasuke. 'Someone has a crush.' Avelyn thought to herself. Her oldest sister, Pernilla used to have the same glint in her eyes. Kisa recognized Rock Lee, the guy with the jumpsuit. There were many others, some bored, others chatting. One guy even appeared to be, sleeping? The ninja that brought them there was

"What were you doing that night? Why were you walking around so late?" The sliver haired ninja demanded.

"We were going to visit a teacher." Kisa lied flawlessly. "We were late and got lost." They got up and started for the door. But before they made it through a ninja stepped into the semi-darkness.

"They're lying!" He announced to the room. Kisa and Avelyn gasped. The ninja's head had been hidden in the shadow before. Now they saw his face. He had jet black hair but his eyes were very pale and were lacking pupils. the most horrifying thing was the bulging veins around his eyes. They ran for it, for turning right and running into a wall of sand. Behind the wall of sand stood a menacing red-head carrying a gourd on his back, and out of it poured endless sand that swirled around him. They stumbled backwards, away from the advancing sand, but the silver haired ninja blocked their path.

"Are you going to tell us now?" The silver haired ninja questioned.

"Never." Kisa announced triumphantly. "We won't say anything!" Kisa was all confidence while Avelyn was was looking around nervous.

"Okay. I'll tell you but don't hurt me!" she said hurriedly.

"Avelyn!"

"We were just walking around. I didn't even want to Kisa made me!"

Kisa just slapped her palm to her forehead."Why do I even bother?"

The ninja who did the interrogating looked towards the ninja in the shadow. He nodded signaling they were telling the truth. The silver

haired ninja let them go with much disbelief from the other ninjas.

"Kakashi! Whyda let them go- Ouch!" Naruto tried to object to Kakashi's order but was hit in the head by a pink haired ninja.

"They are not telling us all they know. We are going to follow them in case they give up information. There will be two man teams. Neji and Sasuke you will trail Kisa, and Naruto and Hinata will trail Avelyn." The ninjas nodded and ran off to locate and track their targets.

Kisa ran through the hallways and crashed into Kai.

"Where were you?" Kai questioned.

"Me and Avelyn had a meeting with the ninjas about our little midnight trip."

"What did you say?"

"Well, _I _didn't say anything. Avelyn broke down."

"Too bad. But they don't look like the type to give up easily. Watch your back."


End file.
